1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a detecting method of a drop test and the device thereof, and more particularly to a detecting method that can perform the drop test according to the exact grounding condition, thereby detecting the actual grounding data.
2. Description of the Related Art
The closest prior art of which the applicant is aware is disclosed in PCT Patent No. WO-00/77487-A1, entitled xe2x80x9cIMPACT DROP TESTER FOR PORTABLE CONSUMER PRODUCTSxe2x80x9d.
The above-mentioned drop tester includes an upper slide seat having an electromagnet, and a lower slide seat attached on the electromagnet. In operation, the motor drives the cable to lift to a determined height. When the electric power of the electromagnet is shut, the lower slide seat falls down, so that the test object hits the piezoelectric sensing platform, so as to test the structural strength of the test object. However, the camera is mounted on the piezoelectric sensing platform. Thus, when the test object drops and hits the piezoelectric sensing platform, the piezoelectric sensing platform easily produces vibration, thereby affecting the accuracy of the camera which easily produces erroneous data, thereby decreasing the accuracy of the drop test.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a detecting method of a drop test, wherein the detecting method can perform the drop test according to the exact grounding condition, thereby detecting the actual grounding data.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a drop test device that can reduce interruption, thereby enhancing the whole detecting accuracy.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.